1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing rods and more specifically it relates to a fishing rod cover system for protecting the fishing rod from damage and for reducing entanglement of the fishing line during nonuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rods have been in use for years. Typically, a fishing rod is comprised of a handle portion, an elongated flexible shaft extending from the handle portion, a reel attached to the handle portion, a plurality of eyelets attached to the elongated flexible shaft, and a length of fishing line extending from the reel through the eyelets.
Conventional fishing rods are very susceptible to damage from sunlight, accidental physical contact, or other engagements with the fishing rods which can damage the elongated flexible shaft and handle. In addition, fishing rods are susceptible to having the fishing line becoming entangled with adjacent fishing rods or other objects making it extremely difficult to utilize the fishing rod immediately. Another problem with conventional fishing rods is that fishing lures attached to the fishing line can accidentally engage individuals or can be snagged upon obstacles surrounding the fishing rod.
Examples of patented fishing rod covers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,193; U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,852; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,504; U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,711; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,590; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,641; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,306; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,795 which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting the fishing rod from damage and for reducing entanglement of the fishing line during nonuse. Conventional fishing rods are susceptible to becoming damaged and engaging surrounding objects during nonuse.
In these respects, the fishing rod cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the fishing rod from damage and for reducing entanglement of the fishing line during nonuse.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fishing rod protective devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new fishing rod cover system construction wherein the same can be utilized for protecting the fishing rod from damage and for reducing entanglement of the fishing line during nonuse.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fishing rod cover system that has many of the advantages of the fishing rod protective devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fishing rod cover system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fishing rod devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongate cover having an upper opening and a lower opening, a pair of catch members attached to the elongate cover adjacent the lower opening, and an attaching member catchably attachable to the catch members. The elongate cover is formed to receive the elongate shaft of a fishing rod without damaging the shaft. The attaching member is formed to snugly engage the distal end of the handle of the fishing rod opposite of the shaft for retaining the cover about the shaft of the fishing rod. The attaching member includes a first strap and a second strap each having a plurality of nubs that are catchably inserted within the catch members for retaining the attaching member upon handle of the fishing rod.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod cover system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a fishing rod cover system for protecting the fishing rod from damage and for reducing entanglement of the fishing line during nonuse.
Another object is to provide a fishing rod cover system that protects the fishing rod from breakage.
An additional object is to provide a fishing rod cover system that reduces fishing line entanglement.
A further object is to provide a fishing rod cover system that prevents a fishing lure from engaging an object or individual.
Another object is to provide a fishing rod cover system that prevents the eyelets from bending or breaking.
A further object is to provide a fishing rod cover system that reduces the likelihood of engaging an individual or object with the narrow end of the fishing rod.
Another object is to provide a fishing rod cover system that is easy to install and remove from various shapes and sizes of fishing rods.
An additional object is to provide a fishing rod cover system that enables a fisherman to retain their fishing lures upon the fishing line during nonuse of the fishing rod.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.